Bicycle front derailleurs are well known in the art and typically include a chain guide that moves the chain from one chain ring (sprocket) to another chain ring in response to the rider's operation. For example, see U.S. Patent No. 2013/0029795 to Jordan, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. When mounting the front derailleur to a bicycle frame, there is typically an optimal position for the derailleur so that it can efficiently move the chain from one ring to another. The optimal position is based on the direction that the chain extends or runs when engaged with a chain ring. This predetermined optimal position may be known by the manufacturer, but a user may have a difficult time knowing this optimal position. Accordingly, there exists a need for helping a user determine the preferably position of a front derailleur with respect to the chain and ifs running direction.